Desert Renunion
by strawberryalchemist
Summary: 5 years after mugiwaras find one piece they all miss each other but have no means of communication. something big happns and brings them back together?An old foe emerges from the past, and many friends are reunited.Updating slowly....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: takes place 5 years since they found One Piece, parings vary, though there are no children...makes things too complicated. They Mugiwara's all miss each other, but have no means of communication. But what if a big, terrible thing happened, and somehow brought them back together? A old friend and a foe emerges from the past...

plz no flames!!! this is only,like my 3rd fic.!

Renunion:  
oOoOoOoOo Chapter 1:  
Nami:

Why did they fight for her?  
Why did they risk their lives for her?  
These questions played over and over in Nami's head. She knew the what the answer was.  
Becuase they were nakama.  
It seemed like a really simple answer, but to Nami, it spoke in many ways in which she couldn't understand.  
More ways in which I can understand.  
What the hell did that mean? That was what Robin had told me, even though it was such a long time ago.  
Nami sighed. It was at least 5 years since they had found One Piece. 5 years since Luffy became Pirate King 5 years since Zoro became the best swordsman 5 years since Sanji found All Blue 5 years since Usopp became a great warrior of the sea 5 years since Robin had discovered all the secrets of the Phonogleph 5 years since Chopper found the cure to all desieses 5 years since Franky had sailed Sunny to the Grand Line 5 years since Nami had created a map of the world and also...5 years since the Mugiwara Kaizoku was disbanded.  
This thought pained Nami, and how she longed for the old days to come back. But this was life. It was cruel in many ways. It haunted her, every day of her life. She wanted to be back in the Mugiwara crew, as a navigator and nakama. So many times she had regretted that she did not spend that time wisely. And now, there was no way to turn back. She had a good time. But that was the end of it.  
oOoOoOoOoOo Zoro:  
He achieved his dream. To become the greatest swordsman in the world. It brought him satisfaction, yes, but after a few years, he felt...empty. Was it that he had missed his nakma?  
No...I shouldn't...that just shows weakness in the heart.  
But no matter how many times he thought that, that feeling tugged at his heart.  
Zoro held his katana tightly. The Wado Ichimonji...it was closest friend he had right now. Many people have thought that a katana was no more than a piece of metal, but to Zoro, it was different. It carried Kuina's soul in it. It was something that could never be seperated from him.  
He clutched his katana. Now that he'd achived his goal...he wanted to see his nakama again.  
Luffy, the meat-eating monster. Usopp, the lying sharpshooter. Sanji, the ero cook. Nami, the orange-haired Navigator. Franky, the cola-drinking cyborg. Robin, the mysterious archeologist. Chopper, the furry little doctor. Zoro regretted many things...he used to have just one, straightforward goal. But without realizing it, there was another goal, that he desired the most.  
When he realized that, it was too late.  
oOoOoOoOoOo Sanji:  
A puff of gray smoke hung in the air. Sanji breathed in the fresh crisp smell of morning. The weak rays of sunlight shone through the gloomy clouds. It reminded Sanji of himself. His hope was clouded with anxiousity, and doubt. Was all in vain? He was now working at a famous resturant, called, "The Shitty Resturant" named after one of his adventures with his...- No, he didn't want to think about it, it brought too much sadness and regret.  
It seemed, before, it hadn't been so bad, but now, the feeling was getting stronger, urging him to become a pirate again. Stronger everyday, just like the rays of hope that shown through clouds of doubt.  
oOoOoOoOoOo Usopp:  
He fiddled with his trusty slingshot, and looked at his prized, "Sogeking", mask with deep longing. Usopp dropped his slingshot by accident, causing a small 'ting' sound.  
His dream, to become a great warrior of the sea, was achieved. He had turned his lies into truths, and yet, he was still not satisfied. Not satisfied with the fact, that he could probably never see his nakama again.  
He started to pretend to shoot with his slingshot, how long was it since he last used it? It brought back happier times. But those days were long gone, lost, and never to be uncovered again.  
oOoOoOoOoOo Robin:  
A slight, warm, afternoon breeze ruffled her long, black hair. It was dark, but that didn't bother her, for she had spent many years like that. Robin tried to concentrate on her research on the Phonogleph, but it was a losing battle.  
Nakama.  
Something she had longed for many, many years. She had found them, but all friendships, all happy times, always come to a end. Maybe her true dream wasn't to find out the secrets of the Phonogleph, but the worth of friendship.  
When she was little...she had no parents...no nakama...it mattered to her so much...and now, she has left them.  
"Things really do come to an end, don't they?" Robin mumured to herself.  
oOoOoOoOoOo Chopper:  
Krak, krak, krak.  
Chopper mixed the medicine altogether for his next patient. Mixing medicine...makes me think of the Rumble Balls...but he hadn't used them once, ever since the greatest crew in the world, was disbanded. Chopper never had the excitment in his eyes, but a dull, sorrowful look.  
"Luffy...Zoro...Nami...Sanji...Usopp..Franky...Robin...where are you all right now...?" he mumbled. "I...I miss you..." he sniffed, as a teardrop dripped down his blue nose.  
oOoOoOoOoOo Franky:  
"OW!!!" Franky yelled in pain, as he hit his thumb again with his hammer.  
"Daijoubu, Oyabin?" his associate stared at Franky.  
"Nah, I'm ok..." Franky waved it off, for the pain in his heart, or his metal heart, was much more painful. The assosiate walked away. "Ok then, Oyabin, call me if you need anything"  
Franky gave a attempted smile, that instantly dropped as his associate turned around.  
He swung his hammer around his finger (don't ask me how) and sighed. Franky's ships were brilliant as usual, but none was better than his, and his nakama's ship, Thousand Sunny. Luffy let Franky keep the ship, since he originally built it. Now, Luffy was sailing the seas, with another ship. Franky looked at the Thousand Sunny affectionately. He could feel its sorrow. Forgotten. Lost. With no purpose in this world...He ran his finger along the side of the ship. The wood hadn't worn off at all. It was as though it was brand-new.  
"What's the point if it's indestructable? There's no purpose for it..." Franky absent-mindedly mumbled. Pity and grief welled up inside him, the pain...was unbearable.  
oOoOoOoOoOo Luffy:  
He sat on his ship, trying to enjoy the night wind. He had a strong crew, had the most riches in the world. What more could a pirate want?  
A raindrop fell onto his shoulder. He looked up. It's starting to rain.  
Luffy didn't care, he used to spend nights like this with his old crew, the first crew he had ever had. Remorse consumed him, and little did he know, so did the others.  
oOoOoOoOoOo Unknown P.O.V:  
A girl with long blue hair slumped onto her bed, exsauhsted. She closed her eyes for a moment, and sighed. A cold breeze blew through her bedroom window, causing her to shiver. There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." said the girl.  
A tall, shadowy figure emerged from the shadows. "Well, well, how nice it is to meet you again"  
The girl's eyes widened. "C-c...!" but that was all she could say, since then, everything turned dark.  
oOoOoOoOoOo END OF CHAPTER 1 oOoOoOoOoOo A/N: so...how was it??? eh? maybe a bit corny, i admit...-- but next chappie will be betta!!! Jya NE!

Ok, I'm back, and with a new chapter also!!! enjoy and don't flame!  
Chapter 2:  
"Eh?!" a orange-haired girl exclaimed. "What the...!" She stared at the picture. "Princess of Arabasta...was kidnapped last night! Award: 1,000,000,000...!" but this time, her eyes didn't turn into dollar symbols...Nami's eyes were widenened in worry. "Vivi"  
Nami grabbed the poster, and dialed the den den mushi to the only person that she could contact from her old crew. Chopper.  
There was a dial tone, and then a voice asked, "Hello"  
"Chopper! Vivi's in trouble!!!" Nami said quickly. "Wah...?" Chopper was confused, "Vivi, what"  
"Vivi got kidnapped by an mysterious person, and I have the slightest hint of whom!" Nami nearly screamed in the reciver.  
Chopper moved a foot away from the phone. "That's not good! We need to contact..." he cut off. Nami noticed this, and felt a pang of sadness. "...Yeah..we can't contact anyone else from our crew..." she heard Chopper crying on the other end, "No, Chopper! Don't cry, we'll find some way of contacting them!" but truly, Nami had no idea how to do that.  
"..Ok..." Chopper restrained himself from crying. "So, how do we do this?" he spoke, with sudden confidence in his voice.  
Nami breathed in, and let out her breath slowly, "Ok, now here's what we do"  
A man carrying 3 swords walked down the street. Everyone seemed to back away from him. He walked into the pub, which had suddenly turned quiet becuase he had entered. Damn...can't even eat normally.  
"uh...I'd like some-" Zoro began, but was inturrupted by the bartender.  
"take it! take anything you want! just don't hurt me!" the bartender screamed in fright.  
Zoro sweatdropped. "Er..I just want some-" inturrupted again.  
"Just take anything!!!" Zoro was pissed now. He held his sword up to the bartender's throat. "Now...listen to me. Treat me like a normal custormer...or you'll say bye-bye to your head"  
The bartender nodded vigorously. "Y...yes"  
He sat down, trying to calm himself down. It's so hard being the strongest...but why does everyone fear me...? Some other men a couple seats next to him were muttering. "...hey...didya hear that the Princess was kidnapped?" one man said.  
"...Yeah, it's been everywhere!" the other answered.  
"Who would do that?" "I don't think we should go to deep into this...we'll get killed..." the man dropped the coins on the table, and left with the other.  
Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Princess...?" the only princess he knew was the princess of Arabasta...wait...what if that IS Vivi? He walked over to the wall covered with bullitens. His eyes searched for the blue-haired girl. "Ah." he saw her. Indeed, she had grown a lot over the past 5 years...Zoro read the writing under the picture. His eyes widened. "...What...?!" he said a bit loudly.  
Everyone turned around. Zoro sweatdropped. He walked out the door as fast as he could. "Damn it...why'd I say that so loudly?" he scratched his head. "Oh well...I need to contact..." he paused. HER name was at the tip of his tounge, yet he didn't say it, otherwise It'll disclose his feelings.  
"...contact someone from my crew..." he muttered to himself bluntly. Second name that came up in his mind. Luffy. Damn it, a pirate king can't go around doing that kinda stuff... Zoro smirked to himself. But since when was Luffy normal? Mind made up, Zoro jumped aboard his ship, and set sail.

A gust of salty wind blew through her flaming orange hair. Nami smiled, it was such a long time since she felt this lighthearted. "Only a few more minutes...I'll be able to see Chopper..." she checked her Log Pose. Nami was right on track.  
When she approached a island, it was snowing, like Nami had remembered. She put on a coat. Nami laughed to herself. This was the island, when she was sick. Nami closed her eyes for a moment, remembering who had helped her most durning that time. Luffy..Sanji...Zoro..and Chopper. Chopper helped the most, of course, since he was the one who cured Nami of her sickness. She opened her eyes again. Now that she thought about it...she really owed Chopper a lot.  
The snow island came closer into view, and then Nami anchored her boat onto the docks. A little brown reindeer was waving frantically.  
"Nami!!!" Chopper didn't look as if he'd changed at all. "I missed you so much"  
Nami smiled, "Me too Chopper.." but then her exspression suddenly turned grave. "We need to help Vivi"  
Chopper's grin dropped. "B...but who would do that?" "I don't know, maybe...-" Nami thought, but cut off. She didn't want to jump to conclusions yet.  
"Who"  
"N...no, never mind..." she shook her head.  
Chopper seemed to regain his excitement again. "So...are we going yet, huh huh"  
Nami couldn't help but to laugh, that little furry reindeer was just too cute! "Yes, we'll be heading off." She helped Chopper get on the boat, and started to set sail.  
Chopper paced around the deck, looking around. "It..it's different from the Sunny and the Merry go...don't you think"  
"Of course it is..." said Nami, smiling at his curiousity.  
His stomach growled. "Uhh...is there anything to eat? I forgot to pack food since my bag was filled with medicine." he pointed at his bag, which was at least 3 times his own size.  
"Haha, sure, Chopper." Nami walked towards the kitchen. She rummaged in her cupboard, searching for someting that a reindeer would eat. Crackers should be ok...she grabbed the box.  
"Chopper, I can't cook, so you can have some crackers for now"  
Chopper ran over. "It's ok, crackers are nice too." he took a handful and chomped on them. cooking...Nami thought. She really shouldv'e asked Sanji for some tips back then...Nami shook that thought away. "Anyways...we'll head towards the East Blue"  
Chopper's eyes nearly popped out. "We're on the Grand Line...it'll be such a long journey! And why the East Blue"  
Nami smiled, "You'll see"  
A FEW WEEKS LATER.  
Chopper trudged out of his bed. It had been so long since he had ridden a boat...so seasick..he thought.  
Nami looked at Chopper worriedly. "Chopper, are you alright? You look a bit sick"  
"Ahaha...no, I'm fine!" lied Chopper "And why won't you tell me why we're going to the East Blue?" he asked, trying to change the subject.  
" 'Cuz it's right over there!" she pointed at a fish-shaped ship, with the sign, "Baratie" on it.  
Chopper blinked. "What's 'baratie' "  
Nami smiled. Chopper didn't know about this place. "I'll show you..." Chopper looked that he was exploding with questions, but Nami stayed silent. I love keeping people in suspence.  
They reached closer to the boat, and anchored nearby. "Helloooo!!! May I speak to the owner of this resturant?" asked Nami loudly.  
This place is a resturant? wondered Chopper, but noticed that there were dining tables with elegant looking food on them. He started to drool.  
"Oi! Don't make a mess!" yelled a waiter.  
Chopper closed his mouth embarrasingly. "haha..." bastard.  
Nami laughed. "Oh, yes, may I speak to the owner here"  
The waiter hesitated. "Why? What business do you have"  
"I'm a old friend of his..." Chopper still didn't understand, but he kept silent.  
The waiter didn't look satisfied with this answer, but said, "Alright, I'll inform the Owner, and you'll follow me." he stared at Chopper, "And keep your pet under control"  
Nami struggled to hold Chopper from killing the waiter, "just lemme hurt him one bit"  
They walked up the stairs, and reached a door. The waiter knocked. "Owner, a woman and a tanuki need to talk to you"  
Again, Nami tried restrain Chopper from killing the waiter once again. "Come on! just one punch...!" I'm not a tanuki! (readers note: tanuki is a racoon)  
The owner's voice sounded a bit excited for a moment, "a woman?" then he faked a cough and spoke in a mature voice. "Let them in"  
The waiter, Nami, and Chopper sweatdropped, and they opened the door.It was dark in the room. And sat a person, the back of the chair facing them, with puffs of smoke in the air. "You called?" Nami suddenly felt anxious. What if this wasn't?  
"We'd like to talk to you alone, please!" said Chopper pleadingly, though he didn't know whom he was talking to.  
"Alright, Konomaru, you are dissmissed." he waved his hand, and the waiter left the room. Nami spoke. "Sanji-kun"  
The man turned around quickly, he had blonde hair, covering one of his eyes, a cigarette in his mouth, but now on the desk since he dropped it in surprise. And he wore a pair of sunglasses. "N-nami...!?" hearts immediately appeared in his eyes. "NAMI-SWAN! OH HOW I MISSED YOU SO!" Sanji ran over to her, but by prior knowledge, she leaped out of the way, and Chopper was hugged vigorously by a lovey-dovey Sanji.  
"Geroff...mef..." Chopper gasped, and Sanji immediately got off, leaving Chopper choking for air. "Ah! Chopper, you're here too!" he said.  
'Just noticed...' Chopper thought exsasperatedly. He straightened his pink hat, and said. "I didn't know that you worked in a resturant"  
Sanji and Nami gave a knowing glance at each other that said, "it's a long story..." but then, Sanji asked, "Nami-swan, I love that you visited me, but is there a particular reason"  
Nami looked solemn. "Vivi...has been kidnapped by a mysterious foe"  
"W..what?! I'm gonna kill that shit-kidnapper!" yelled Sanji, his eyes flaming with fury. When he was about to kick the wall down, Nami held up her hands. "W-wait, Sanji! Control yourself!" she said sternly, and Sanji immediately calmed down.  
"Alright...we're going to save Vivi..." she said, but was answered by surprised and confused looks from her former crewmates. "...I know, 'why aren't we going to get anyone else from our crew to come with us?' well, that's because I know that SOMEONE is going to find out about this, it's a worldwide event! Robin and Usopp will definitally find out"  
Sanji burst into heart-y eyes again. "SUGOI, NAMI-SWAN"  
Chopper still loked confused. "But what if Zoro, Franky, and Luffy can't find out"  
"Don't worry, they have their ways!" reassured Nami.  
Still not looking satisfied, Chopper opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by Sanji's death glare. "don't argue with Nami-swan"  
Chopper shrank back in terror. "G...gomen n-nasai"  
Nami slapped her forehead in annoyance. "damn...this is gonna be bad for my health"

Looking at the vast, blue sea, Zoro sighed. He looked up at the moon. "Damn it...lost again..." even over 5 years, he still hadn't gained a drop of knowledge about navigating... He stared at the oil lamp, which was moving back and forth...back and forth...it made him feel like he was in a trance-like state. Zoro shook his head, and looked up at the sky again.  
Then, he spotted a star, shining brighter than the others. His eyes lit up. "Wait...Nami told me that, that star..always points...North...!" he smirked. But it instantly dissapeared, since it reminded him of her. "Fuck that. I don't know which way is north"  
But before he could think, a bomb shot just inches away from his boat. He jumped up in alarm. Damn it...how could I not notice that?! He unsheated his swords. "Whoever just shot that...is DEAD." more cannonballs were shot from a very large ship, but Zoro sliced them all in half, exploding in mid-air.  
"Tch. Annoying pests...I have more important things to do.." muttered Zoro. "Maybe I'll just kill them all..." it wasn't a very bad idea, even though it was violent, based on the situation he was in right now. Zoro rowed his boat slowly, so it wouldn't cause any attention. He also blew out the oil lamp, so they couldn't tell where he was.  
"Where is that ship?!" he heard a voice yell.  
"Nah, it's ok, it wasn't so big anyway!" a familiar voice said casually.  
"Bu-but, Senchou..." "We don't need too much more money! we already have so much!Cook, more food! Let's Kanpai!!" the familair voice yelled again.  
Zoro climbed onto the ship, slipping behind the barrels and crates. He peeked over the box, but instantly ducked when a person walked over. Whew...too close. He followed the person, who was walking down the corridor. The figure was indistinguishable in the dark, but he could still get answers from him. Zoro tiptoed behind the figure, they were now far away from all the commotion on the deck. Then his swords clanked a little bit, since Zoro was unsheathing it. The man froze. There was a tense silence. And then the man walked on. Zoro breathed a quiet sigh of relief. They continued walking, until the man turned to the left, and entered a room. Zoro, with his quick reflexes, got into the room, hidden, just in time before the man turned around. But much to his surprise, the man said, "Come out. You can't hide from me"  
Zoro froze. He unsheathed his katana halfway. It was that familiar voice again...where had he heard it?  
He jumped out from his hiding place, two swords in both of his hands, and one in his mouth, he attacked the figure, but the man had also blocked the katana with his hands.  
Zoro nearly gave a cry of shock. (omfg!) The man was wearing a tattered straw hat, a scar under his eye, red tang top, and a casual pair of jeans. And he also had a goofy look on his face.  
"L-Luffy"  
Luffy lowered his fists. "...what?" he immediately grinned at the sight of his former first-mate crewmember on his ship. "Zoro!" he nearly jumped. "It's been so long"  
Zoro smirked. "Yeah, a bit too much." but his smirk dissapeared, "Luffy...Vivi...was kidnapped a few weeks ago"  
Luffy stared back at Zoro, looking as though Zoro would laugh and say it was all a big joke. Zoro didn't laugh. "...Vivi...was kidnapped...?" echoed Luffy, disbelief filled his voice. "...H...how"  
"I..I don't know..but we need to go to Arabasta..." Zoro then gave a weak smile. "Just like old times, eh"  
Luffy broke into a grin, and high-fived Zoro. "Yeah, just like old times"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YOSHA! Chappie numbuh 2 is up!!! XD

Chapter 2

Waves crashed against the small ship, causing it to rock from side to side. Nami pointed in a direction,

and Sanji followed, while Chopper was still a bit seasick.  
"Hey, I can see it!" Nami yelled.  
Sanji looked straight ahead, squinting his eyes. "Yeah, it is!"  
"Water 7." Chopper said in awe, "It's so pwetty!" Indeed, Water 7 was a very breath-taking place.

Obviously, Water was everywhere, this place was the home of the best shipwrights. Chopper smiled. This

place really brought back memories. "I wonder how we're gonna find Franky in this big place..."  
Nami grinned, "Don't worry, remember, I'm the worlds greatest navigator!"  
Sanji turned lovey-dovey. "Nami-swan is the best!!!" he glared at Chopper menacingly. "Right, Tony-

kun?"  
Chopper edged away from Sanji. "You phsyco..."  
"Whatddya call me?!" Sanji growled.  
"A phsyco!!" Chopper yelled. I will die with no regrets.  
Sanji raised his foot to kick him, but Nami punched both of them before they could move..  
"You..idiots!" Nami hissed.  
To Sanji, this was what Nami had said. "Please stop fighting, Tony-kun, Sanji-kun! Let's have some tea!"  
"HAAII NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji cooed.  
Chopper sweatdropped. "This guy needs hearing aids..." he muttered under his breath, and thought that

Sanji wouldn't hear.  
But Sanji did, and gave Chopper a noogie. Nami punched Chopper and Sanji again, which she had found

herself doing so often now. She smiled. It's just like what she used to do...  
They rented a boat, and headed towards the water elevator. Chopper was nearly jumping in excitement.

"SUGOI!!!" The water rose up, carrying the boat with it, and eventually, Sanji caught sight of the giant

door with the number 1 on it.  
"Nami-swan, there it is!" Sanji pointed.  
Nami looked up from her map. "O..oh, let's go then!" she looked a bit tired.  
Sanji looked at Nami, "Nami-swan..are you alright?"  
"Eh? Of course I'm fine! Don't be silly!" Nami laughed weakly.. Sanji knew that Nami wasn't alright, but he

turned around anyway. If she didn't want to talk, he wouldn't force her. But I wonder...what is bothering

her...? I know that she's worried about Vivi, but there's no need, we'll definitelly save her...does she doubt

us? Or is it something else?  
Many questions like these kept on repeating itself in Sanji's mind. He shook his head. No, I musn't have any

doubt on Nami-swan!  
Chopper hid behind Nami, now that they were close to the giant doors. Sanji knocked on the door. "OI!

Franky! Come out!"  
The doors opened slightly, enough for them to walk through. "Eh?" a big man with blue hair, black

sunglasses, stars on his arms, and wearing a speedo greeted inpolitely. But his attitude changed as he saw

Sanji, Nami and Chopper.  
"hey! It's you guys!" Franky exclaimed.  
Nami smiled. "Franky, it's been such a long time!"  
Franky, known to be very dramatic, took out a gituar and started singing while crying. "OH, IT HAS

BEEN SOOO LONG! SNIFF OH THE PAIN, THE ADGONY IN MY HEART-"  
Sanji stuck his foot on Franky's mouth. "Shut the fuck up, you're hurting precious Nami-san's ears."  
Franky tried to speak with a foot in his mouth. "bty thf wth, why art you guysf here?" (by the way, why are

you guys here?)  
Nami growled with annoyance. "Sanji, get your foot off of Franky."  
Sanji immediately obeyed. "Haaai Nami-saaan!"  
Chopper and Franky sweatdropped. "oi..."  
"Why are you guys here anyway?" Franky asked.  
"We need you to come with us...we need your help to save our friend, Vivi." explained Nami.  
"Who's Vivi?" a confused look was sketched on Franky's face.  
Sanji, Nami, and Chopper looked at each other. "Oh yeah..." They didn't meet Franky at that time...  
"But you need to help us, Vivi could get killed!" pleaded Nami.  
Franky was still confused, "Wait, first tell me who Vivi is..."  
"She's the princess of Arabasta...and she was kidnapped by...someone or something..." said Chopper

gravely.  
Nami knew that Franky would have a hard time thinking about this. I mean, would anyone normally

leave their home to save someone that they don't even know about?  
There was a uncomfortable silence.  
"..Alright...I'll come." Franky finally decided. "But, we have to sail with our ship, Thousand Sunny!"  
Sanji grinned. "Alright then, Let's GO!!!" he punched his fist in the air in the most Luffy-like way. Chopper

also punched his...hoof...fist...in the air.  
"Well, let's get going, to Arabasta!" yelled Nami.

Luffy snuck another chicken leg behind Zoro. Of course, Zoro noticed.  
"Oi! Luffy! Stop doing that!" he yelled.  
"...But I'm hungrrryyy!" Luffy whined, his eyes shining innocently (maybe even cute).  
Zoro cringed. I hate cute.  
"Just one bite???" Luffy pleaded.  
"Fine, fine, only if you shut the hell up!" said Zoro exasperatedly, but then he punched Luffy.  
"Ahhh! Whaddya do that for???" yelled Luffy.  
Luffy took one bite alright. A really big one. "Luffy! Stop messing around! You ate 3/4 of our 5 month

supply of food!" Zoro felt like his head was going to explode.  
"Gomen nasai..."  
Zoro sighed. It's only been a week...and he's having a hard time keeping his temper in control. "Geez,

Luffy...can't you at least mature a LITTLE bit over 5 years?"  
Luffy stopped chewing for a second. "Is this a trick question?"  
Damn. This idiot is driving me crazy...Zoro closed his eyes and tried to take a nap. He could hear Luffy

shuffling his sandals on the ground, impatient.  
"are we there yet?" he asked.  
Zoro pretended to be asleep.  
"I know that you aren't asleep."  
"What?" Zoro got up, but noticed that he was tricked by Luffy. "Argh, Dammit!"  
Luffy laughed hysterically. "Haha! Zoro, you fell for my trick!!!"  
Zoro wanted nothing more but to unsheathe his sword and slice it right at Luffy's neck. Though with much

effort, he restrained himself from doing so. Thankfully, after a few more days of annoyance, they finally

reached the city of the beginning and end.  
"Hey, remember that Smoker dude?" asked Luffy suddenly.  
Zoro nodded. "Yeah..." but also in his mind, that girl, Tashigi...god that was really annoying.  
"The place where the Pirate King lived...and died..." said Luffy absent-mindedly.. It was the exact same

thing he had said when they first went to this city..  
"Hnh..." Zoro muttered. Personally, where the Pirate king had died and lived...he didn't care. This place

meant more to Luffy since, well, he wanted to become Pirate King.  
"Well, I'm gonna get something to eat!" Luffy yelled, and ran off.  
"Oi! I'm not gonna pay for you!" Zoro called.. He sighed. "Why can't Luffy just mature just a bit?"  
"Haha, that's the senchou-san for you." a voice giggled softly from by the alleyway.  
Zoro whipped around, and unsheathed his sword. "Who are you?"  
A woman stepped out of the shadows. She had long, flowing black hair, and a calm smile on her face.

"Why, don't you remember me, swordsman-san?"  
Zoro lowered his sword, "R-robin?!"  
She laughed at his reaction. "What's so surprising about me being here?"  
"Well..." Zoro didn't have a reason. "It's just...it's been a really long time, that's all."  
Robin smiled. oh, how he hated that smile. It showed to him that she was suspicious, even though it doesn't

look like it.  
"Been missing a certain orange-haired navigator?" asked Robin suddenly.  
"w-what?!" Zoro stammered.  
Robin giggled inwardly. I love the reactions... "I mean, have you been...missing a certain somebody?"  
"I...I have no idea what you're talking about." said Zoro automatically, instantly turning a deep shade of

red.  
"Oh yes, of course you don't." said Robin serenely.  
A long silence followed. And then, Zoro couldn't take it anymore.  
"Alright, alright. I confess!" he said, exasperated.  
Robin grinned. "I knew you'd see my ways...now tell."  
"So, I missed her...I missed everyone, ok?" Zoro admitted.  
"Ah. But who did you miss most?"  
Zoro hesitated. "...Nami."  
"Just as I suspected..." murmured Robin, smiling.

Nami walked down the streets of The city of the Beginning and the End. This place hasn't changed a bit,

except for the fact that its a lot bigger... Sanji, Franky, and Chopper followed.  
"Hey, Nami, where are we heading?" asked Chopper.  
"We need to make a few stops, and then we can leave." explained Nami.  
Franky adjusted his 'pants' uncomfortabally. "I don't get why I have to wear this..."  
"you idiot, wearing speedo's in public is disgusting!" Sanji said irritatabally. It had at least been 10 times

that Franky had said that. "sorry, Nami-swan, is this speedo-wearing idiot bothering you?" his voice

instantly changed.  
"Ahaha..no." said Nami. She looked at all the shops. "Hey, I have an idea, I'll give you each 1oo beli, and we

all have to buy supplies we NEED, ok?" she added, glaring menacingly at them.  
Sanji nodded, "HAI NAMI-SWAN!"  
Chopper took the 100 beli gratefully, "Thanks, Nami! I really need some more medicine books..."  
Franky scratched his head. "Hmm...I could use a few more tools..."  
Nami smiled. "Then it's all settled then!" she checked the clocktower. "We'll come back to the ship

at...ok...it's 4:00 pm...come to the ship at 7:00!"  
"Ok!" said Chopper.  
Franky, agreed, and started looking for a tool shop. However, Sanji looked a bit hesitant. "Are...are you

sure you'll be fine, Nami-san?"  
"Don't worry, I have my clima-tact!" reasured Nami.  
Sanji didn't look completely satisfied, but shrugged and walked away.  
"Alright...I need some more quills and ink..." said Nami.  
TWO HOURS LATER...  
"Whew, got everything I needed...and I still have extra money left..." Nami looked at the money. "I'll save it

for later..."  
It was already dark, and it was almost time to head back.  
But then, suddenly, a strong hand grabbed her wrist. "HEY! Let me GO!" Nami dropped her shopping bags.  
"Take anything of value, men." said the arm.  
Mugglers...?! thought Nami. Shit...I can't fight against this many people...-  
"HIKATSU BOSHI!!!" a streak of fire shot from somewhere, and hit the man holding Nami. The man

screamed in pain, and she noticed that part of the man's arm was blown off.  
"Oi! Where'd that come from!?" the accomplices yelled. They pointed at a figure wearing a cape, a

strange-looking mask  
and holding a long slingshot.  
Nami's eyes widened. Is that who I think it is...?  
"Random fire shoot!" the voice yelled again, and then, many bombs were released this time, though none of

them hit Nami.  
The mugglers ran for their pitiful lives, leaving Nami unharmed.  
"Nami! OI! Nami, long time no see!"  
Nami turned around. "Usopp!" and indeed, this was her long-nosed friend, except that he was wearing the

things he had wore during their trip at Water 7.  
Usopp grinned. "How's that! I scared them away!"  
"Ah, thanks!" Nami smiled. "Usopp, you've gotten a lot stronger!"  
"Really?" Usopp's eyes shined in happieness.  
Nami giggled. Usopp was still as childish as ever.  
"The great, Captain Usopp-sama, has saved the say once again!" yelled Usopp in a deep voice.  
"Haha, Usopp, you haven't change a bit..." Nami shook her head.  
Usopp looked a bit hurt. "What? You mean that I don't look any stronger?"  
Nami quickly said, "No, Usopp! You're so much more...er- stronger looking!"  
"Haha! You think so? Of course, this is nothing for Captain Usopp-sama!!!" Usopp's spirits were lifted.  
Zoro looked at Nami, regret in his eyes. He turned away, dissapearing into the shadows.

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: GOMEN NASAI! This chappie is so short...! promise that it'll be beta!!! friggin internet isn't workin

to well...-- and swim practice also kills a lotta time...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 is up! no flames! oh ya, hee hee, the pairings are mostly ZoNa!!! dunno. Lol.

Chapter 3

Zoro sighed, and walked back to the ship. "Mind as well tell Robin and Luffy that they're here..."  
"Feeling down, swordsman-san?"  
Looking up, he sighed again, louder this time. Robin just has to appear at the worst times... "What is it

Robin..?"  
Robin smiled, "Oh, swordsman-san, no need to be cold!" she jumped down from the top of the building.

"What happened? You look so depressed..."  
Zoro gave Robin a death glare.  
"It's as if there's a black cloud hovering over your head..." finished Robin, not noticing the death glare.  
"I don't have to tell you everything..." muttered Zoro irritatabally. "...so go away..."  
"Alright, I will." said Robin, with a creepy calming feeling in her voice.  
Zoro and Robin walked in silence.  
Dammit...I won't lose to her...not this time! It's a burden to my pride...!  
A long silence followed.  
Zoro glanced at Robin, who looked calm and patient. How does she do that?  
"..." was all Zoro could say. T.T  
"Well, shouldn't we hurry back to the ship, and then find Navigator-san and the others?" Robin pointed

out, though her exspression wasn't dissapointed, but had a thoughtful look. "Ne, Zoro?"  
Zoro cringed a bit. Did she just call me by my name? "..U..uh, yeah I guess." he shrugged, pretending to look

unaffected.  
Robin smiled thinly. "Alright, I'll go find senchou-san, and you go find navigator-san..." she ran off before

Zoro could say anything.  
"Damn her..." Zoro muttered angrily. She purposely let him go find...He gulped. Nami.  
He turned around, looking for any sight of an orange-haired girl. And a trusty sharpshooter. Zoro stopped.

Did he just feel a pang of jealousy? Envy?  
And more importantly, Why?  
Zoro shook it off, and continued walking. This is gonna take some time getting used to...Robin would be

able to read his emotions like a book. Just like before. And did she get better at it? That's really bad news

for him...He closed his eyes.  
A sudden image of the sharpshooter and Nami making out popped into his head. Zoro's eyes nearly flew

open, and he fell down flat on his face.  
"Ow...dammit..."  
"Being idiotic as usual, shitty marimo." a cigarette fell onto his head.  
Zoro looked up. "Sanji?"  
Sanji gave a surprised look. Did he just call me Sanji and not ero cook or somethin like that? "What's

wrong with you?"  
"What do you mean 'what's wrong with you'? Acting so cold after 5 years..." Zoro smirked.  
"I've always been that way." said Sanji, he took out another cigarette.  
Zoro sighed, feeling exsausted.  
Sanji glanced at Zoro. "Oi, what's wrong?"  
"Hnh...nothing." he shrugged.  
"Meh." Sanji lit his cigarette and took a deep breath in. "So...why're you here?"  
"Finding Vivi...I suppose that you're here for the same reason?" Zoro rested his hand on his katana.  
"Yeah, Usopp, Franky, Chopper, and Nami too..." Sanji breathed out a puff of smoke.  
Zoro froze at Nami's name, but pretended that it didn't matter to him. "Ah...me, Robin, and Luffy are

together..."  
Sanji's ears perked up at the sound of Robin's name. "Whaaaat?? Robin-chwan is with a bunch of twits

like you?" hearts popped in his eyes. "Oh, Robin-chwan! It must've been hard for you!!!"  
Zoro groaned. Sanji was gonna say lovey-dovey stuff all the way...  
His perdiction was proved correct. By the time they reached The Thousand Sunny, Zoro's hand was

itching to grab his katana and silence Sanji. Luckily, he was distracted by his old crewmates.  
"Zoro-kun, how uncanny to see you tonight." said Usopp, speaking in a deep heroic voice while wearing

his Sogeking mask.  
"Usopp, I know it's you...I'm not an idiot." Zoro muttered.  
Sanji raised his head. "Really? Well, that's a surprise." Zoro grew an angry mark. Thus, they began fighting

like they used to back then.  
Franky pulled out his guitar, and started singing something about "missing you" or something like that.  
"Oh, it's nice that you're all already here." a voice said from behind. Of course, Nami didn't need to look to

see who it was, but she did anyway. "Robin!"  
Robin smiled serenely. "Hello, navigator-san." then a black haired boy popped out from behind.  
"Nami! Long time no see!" Luffy yelled, clutching onto his straw hat. He ran over and gave Nami a big bear

hug.  
Though Nami had felt differently. Her face turned red, and she was avoiding Robin's laughing gaze.  
"Well, you two have a nice time together..." Robin waved, and headed over towards the rest.  
"What did she mean by that?" asked Luffy, completely unconsious to the fact that when you hug someone,

it means something...  
Nami hit Luffy on the head. "Idiot...!" she stormed away.  
Luffy sat on the ground, holding his head gingerly. "Ittai..! Whaddya do that for?" he grabbed his hat and

shrugged. "Oh well. SANJI! GIMME FOOOOOOD!!!!" he yelled on the top of his lungs, and Sanji had no

choice but to prepare a feast for everyone.  
Robin's solemn voice changed the mood. "We're not here to celebrate...but to help Vivi."  
Even Luffy fell silent at this. "It's definitally Crocidile." he said firmly, with no doubt in his voice.  
"You can't conclude that." Zoro pointed out. "What if it was a different criminal?"  
Franky piped up, "Yeah, probably that Lucci guy!"  
"No." everyone said at the same time. "It can't possibly be..."  
"wait, but didn't that pigeon guy do anything, as long as it was for justice?" asked Chopper.  
"He has a good point..." said Sanji.  
"Maybe it's a enemy...but we just don't remember..." Zoro suggested. "Like Buggy, or Kuro."  
Only half of the crew understood who they were.  
"Isn't Kuro dead? Or at least he better be..." said Usopp coldly.  
"Buggy...? Oh that guy with the big red nose?" asked Luffy.  
Franky yawned. "Oi, it's really late...we can discuss this tomorrow...so sleep comes first..."  
"Yeah, we should get some rest, so we'll be energetic tomorrow." Robin agreed. "Oh, and the stuff on our

other ship...we should bring it over, there should be some supplies." she looked around. "Who'll volunteer?"  
"I will" Zoro and Nami said at the same time. They gave a darting glance at each other, but said nothing

else.  
"Alright..." said Robin with a knowing smirk, "I'll come too, just in case."  
Zoro growled. "Woman, I don't need any protecting..."  
"Oh, so you'll take care a Nami?" retorted Robin. This was the only times where she called Nami by her

name.  
Zoro turned a deep shade of red. "That isn't what I meant...!"  
"Then let me come." said Robin, smiling slyly. "...but if you want to spend some time with you're precious

Nami..."  
This time, Nami and Zoro turned red.  
"W-what are you talking about...?!" stammered Nami.  
"Yes, Robin-chwan, Nami can't possibly love this stupid marimo!" protested Sanji. He turned to Nami.

"Right, Nami-swan?"  
Nami found herself not being able to answer this question. "Sanji..."  
"Whatever." Zoro stormed off, not looking back.  
Franky, Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy just sat on the sidelines, watching in awe. "What are they talking

about?" was all they could say.  
Sanji glared at the bunch. Immature little shits... He glanced at Zoro suspiciously. Was that why he was

acting strangely a few hours before? Sanji shook his head. Nah, Zoro ain't that type of guy...  
"Well, chef-kun, please take everyone else to bed." said Robin serenely.  
Sanji instantly turned into love mode. "Haaaiiii Robin-chwan!"  
Nami glanced at Robin for a moment. What does she know, and how much does she know? She growled at

herself for a moment. This is why sometimes I hate that woman so much...  
"Is there something wrong, navigator-san?" asked Robin suddenly, her exspression unreadable.  
"u..uh, nothing...! Nothing at all...!" said Nami quickly.  
"Uh huh, alright then lets get the stuff from the other ship..." said Robin, walking ahead.  
Nami was confused for a moment. Get what? Then she realized that they were supposed to carry the

things back to their ship. All this caused her to forget. "ah, coming...!" she reculantly jogged up to catch up

with Robin.  
09090909  
Meanwhile...at Zoro, Robin, and Luffy's ship...  
A man, wearing a long coat, and a hooked hand scavenged on the small ship. "Damn..I was told that they

were on here..." he growled at another man, who had pink hair.  
"You can't be sure...he's always running around, turning up in random places..."the pink haired man

chuckled.  
The hook-handed man grabbed the pink haired man by the collar. "I want revenge on that bastard! He ruined my plans, my life! This isn't some kind of game! I even kidnapped that girl for this!!!"

The pink-haired man held up his hands defensively, though his eyes were calm. "Now now, settle down,will you? You should be grateful that the world government has forgiven you."

"Hmph...if that straw hat hadn't ruined my plans, you would be under MY control...Vice admiral Coby."

Coby gave a cold gaze back at the hook-handed man. "We are just doing this so we can catch Straw-hat!"  
he spoke quietly, "Isn't that what you want...Crocidile?"

909090909090

A/N: cliffhanger! well, kinda. I might update soon...dunno. Need more ideas...! -gasps and pants-


	4. Chapter 4

"Isn't that what you want, Crocidile?"  
But before Crocidile could speak, soft footsteps were heard heading towards their direction. "Shhh! Someone's coming!"  
"I know that!" hissed Crocidile in a hushed voice. They quieted down, and tried to make out who it was. A soft clanking was heard and muffled muttering.  
Coby's eyes widened. "Isn't that...Roronoa Zoro...?!" he inwardly smiled. Those were days long gone...Coby felt a pang of sadness. He would have to go against him later...  
"Oi! Coby! I couldn't find anyone under deck!" a voice yelled. A man with blonde hair, a suit, and cloth covering his eyes, emerged from under deck.  
Crocidile gave out a hiss of surprise and anger. "You idiot!" he grabbed the blonde-haired man by the legs and pulled him behind the crates. "I can't take this anymore...let's just get up and fight!" said Crocidile. He started to get up, but Coby pulled him back down.  
"Crocidile! Don't cause so much of a fuss!" Coby whispered. "We're here to get information, not to fight!"  
The blond-haired man finally understood what their situation was. "ooh...so that's why we're hiding!"  
"Hellemempo, you dumbass." Crocidile snapped.  
They heard more voices. Two women.  
"...so that's why..."  
Crocidile froze.. He heard that voice somewhere...somewhere from a long time ago...Realization hit him. "Nico..Nico Robin...!" he mumbled under his breath.  
"Come on, Zoro, Robin! Let's get this over with!" called a voice. It was Nami, though Coby, Crocidile, nor Hellemempo knew who she was. Nami headed over towards the crates, where they were hiding.  
"Yeah yeah, we're coming!" Zoro muttered. "geez..where does that woman get all that energy..?" he yawned.  
"We should hurry, swordsman-san." said Robin.  
Zoro gave such a cold glare that Coby could possibly even hear it. He shruddered.. Oh yeah..that's definitely Zoro...  
Nami's soft footsteps were heard, getting closer.  
"They're coming..." said Crocidile, his eyes alert.  
Hellemempo reached for his weapon. "We should finish them off here..."  
Coby grabbed Hellemempo by the sleeve to pull him down before he could get up. "We're just supposed to do what we were ordered to do...!" he hissed.  
Crocidile growled. "I don't understand why we can't just give them it...I mean, we won't lose to them..."  
Coby sighed. "That's not the point...-"  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Nami, which caused Coby and Hellemempo to cringe.  
Hurried footsteps were heard. "Oi, What's wrong?"  
"Navigator-san, what happened?"  
Nami turned around her head for just a second, and then all was left was a few piles of sand.  
Zoro ran up to her. "What's wrong?" he stared at where Coby, Hellemempo, and Crocidile had been just moments ago. "There's nothing here."  
Nami's heartbeat quickened at how close she was to Zoro, her breathing slightly shallow. "I...I don't know...I just saw a few people here..."  
Robin walked up to Nami and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Navigator-san...you must be tired. Get some rest."  
"I'm not hallucinating!" Nami protested. "I really did see a few people here!"  
Robin summoned up some hands to carry the supplies. "Me and swordsman-san can handle it..." she smiled.  
Nami opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. She sighed. This feeling...of being useless...it was just like when she just watched Bellemare-san die. Right in front of her eyes. Why can't I be strong...? Thought Nami miserabally.  
"It's best if we hurry back." said Robin.  
Zoro shrugged, and continued walking.  
But a pair of cold eyes stared at them, then dissapearing in the darkness.


	5. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

_Ok, ok, I'm SO sorry that I didn't update in sooo long!!! gomen! I don't think I'll be updating too soon tho...probably...in 1 or 2 months? I dunno, but I plan on doing it in 2 weeks!!! Tests and Assesments and all that kinda stuff in school...mom doesn't let me spend time on the computer! So yeah! Sorry peopls!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, haven't updated in a long time...yeah. But I'm having a kinda writer's block here so I have a hard time doing this...Plz R&R!!!

**Chapter 4**

Luffy lay lazily on his hammock. Wind ruffled his hair, his hand clutching the straw hat. Luffy's eyes fluttered sleepily. He yawned loudly. "Nice day..."  
Zoro sat next to him, leaning against the tree. "I guess." so...we're already heading to Arabasta...heh.  
"So this is how these "Luffys" and "Zoros" spend their time..." said Usopp, writing notes with Chopper standing right next to him.  
"Usopp, is Zoro and Luffy really an alien species..?" asked Chopper, his eyes big with wonder.  
Usopp grinned. "Is Sogeking ever wrong?"  
Chopper giggled. "Sogeking is ALWAYS right!" he stared at Zoro with upmost curiousity, which made Zoro twitch irritatabally.  
"Chopper..." he growled.  
Chopper yelped. "Ah! It talked!"  
Personally, Zoro didn't like to be referred to as a "it" but he shrugged it off. "What have you been telling Chopper, Usopp?"  
Usopp put a innocent face on. "What...? What did I do?" he grabbed his sogeking mask, "Why, doing useful reasearch on ALIENS!!!"  
Zoro gave Usopp a death glare. "Usopp, I'm going to count to 5..." he clutched his katana menacingly.  
"Oi, you know how to count to 5? That's surprising." said Sanji, with a teasing smile on his face.  
And honestly, Zoro wanted nothing more but to strangle Sanji. "Ero cook."  
"Shitty marimo."  
Zoro stood up, feeling pissed. "Thanks alot all of you, for ruining the mood!" he stormed off, muttering.  
Luffy sat up on his hammock. "What's with him?"  
Sanji shrugged and took out a cigarette. "Beats me."  
Turning to Chopper, Usopp said smartly, "Now, Roronoa Zoros are very vicious creatures..."  
----------------  
"Geez...so friggin annoying..." Zoro muttered, walking down the long hallway towards his room. Meh. Maybe a nap would be better...it was true, his head was starting to throb.Zoro rubbed his head. dumbasses...  
"erg..." a voice complained as Zoro passed a room. He couldn't help but to look inside. It was a frustrated Nami, slamming her fist on the table, and crumpling up papers. She threw them to the side irritatedly.  
Zoro took a step, but the ground made a loud creaking noise. "Ah...!"  
Nami looked up at her window, walking quickly to the door, then opening it.  
"Eh?" she looked to the left, then to the right. "There's...no one here...?" Nami rubbed her eyes. I must be hallucinating...  
The door closed, and Zoro came out of his hiding place, breathing heavily. "almost got caught..." he breathed a sigh of dissapointment. Zoro really wanted to stay a bit longer. he shook off that feeling. Zoro walked hastily towards his room, the eariler grumpieness filling him from within.

Nami looked out her bedroom window, almost hopefully, searching for the green-haired swordsman.  
Dissapointment swelled up in her chest as she finally realized that he wasn't there anymore. She sighed, and turned to her maps again.Nami looked at what she had finished, and groaned. The maps that she created were scribbled and crossed out. Nami layed her head on the desk.She rested her eyes for a moment. Her eyes opened rapidly. HIS face shown up in her mind. It was HIS face that she couldn't erase. It was HIS face that haunted her every second of her life.  
Nami hit her head a couple times, and then feeling a bit dazed, she slumped onto the bed, exsauhsted.  
She looked at the Log Pose on her wrist and gasped. "We-we're heading in the wrong direction...!" she got up from her bed, stumbling a little, and ran out on deck.  
"Oi! Everyone, we have to turn the ship 360 in the other direction!" she yelled frantically.  
Luffy raised his head. "Why?"  
Robin answered before Nami could. "She's our navigator."  
"...Ok then!" Luffy burst into a smile. He jumped from his hammock, and sat on The Thousand Sunny's head. "IKUZO!!!!"  
Sanji went running towards Nami. "NAMI-SWAN IS SO BRILLIANT!"  
Usopp and Chopper gaged from behind, but Sanji noticed. He gave them a kick or two in the head. "Urusei!"  
Robin said a few words to Sanji ,Chopper and Usopp, and then they immediately stopped fighting.  
"...I just don't know how you do it, Robin..." sighed Nami.  
"It's just natural for me to do that..." she said, "...but you should get us back on the right track."  
Nami nodded, and called Chopper and Franky to steer.  
Everyone quickly got into position, and Nami was yelling out orders.  
Suddenly, the sky turned dark gray and thunder was heard.  
"Great...I forgot about the unpredictable weather on the Grand Line..." muttered Nami.  
Poor Usopp nearly flew off the ship when he was handling the sails. Sanji ran up to him, trying to pull him back down.  
"The winds too big, Nami-san!" Sanji raised his voice over the crashing of waves and howling of wind.  
"Dammit! Where's Zoro when you need him?!" Nami thought angrily. Wait..come to think of it...he's not outside at all...She searched on the deck for him.  
Thunder cracked in the air, making Nami scream out in fright. She grabbed onto the ship's ledge, and took a deep breath in. "We've got to turn back, and get out of this storm!"  
"HAI NAMI-SAAAAN!" yelled Sanji, and turned the ship's steering wheel with the help of Franky and Chopper. Even them together had a hard time steering.  
Rain splattered rapidly on the deck, the ship swayed back and forth, making Usopp tumble from side to side.  
Hell was loose.  
Nami narrowed her eyes and looked at the sky ahead. Relief flooded her when she realized that they were about to get out of this storm. ""Oi! Just a bit further everyone!"  
Usopp got up, covered in briuses. "Thank god..." then he fell down, unsoncious.  
The sky suddenly brightened, and rays of moonlight shone through the dark gray clouds. A warm breeze carried itself through the whole deck. There was no more tension in the air, and everyone slumped onto the ground, exsauhsted.  
"I need more cola..." mumbled Franky, his raidiant blue hair drooping.  
Nami sighed. "It's late...we should all get some rest..." she growled. "and SOMEone is going to be on nightguard for a few weeks..."  
"Who?" asked Chopper.  
Sanji pulled out a cigarette. "Obviously it's that shitty marimo." he lighted it up and took a deep breath. "what is he doing anyway?"  
"I'M HUNGRY!!!!" Luffy whined loudly.  
"NO YOU LITTLE SHIT!" yelled Sanji.  
Robin sighed and summoned up hands to cover up Sanji and Luffy's mouths.  
Yawning, Nami headed towards her room, but a yell was heard.  
"O-oi...! There's a pirate ship!!!" yelled Usopp, miraculously waking up.  
Nami's head whipped around. Her eyes widened. "W-what..?!"  
"Wow. Great time to be attacked." said a voice sarcastically.  
Sanji glared. "You shouldn't be talking! Where were you during the storm?"  
Zoro pretended not to hear. He unsheathed his katana, and swung at the place right behind Nami. The katana stopped inches from Nami's neck, causing her to whimper a little.  
"Oi! Zoro, what are you doing?!" yelled Luffy.  
A body slumped onto the ground, lifeless from behind Nami. A pool of blood started to form on the deck.  
Robin noticed now. "There's some small boats behind us!"  
"The big ship was just a distraction...!" yelled Franky.  
Luffy jumped off from his seat on the headfigure. "Gomu gomu no..." he raised his fist. "PISTOL!!!"  
Zoro grabbed Nami and got her out of Luffy's attack at the pirates.  
Nami felt her breath being cut short. Before she had time to think, Zoro whispered in her ear. "Don't get into trouble."  
"W...wha...?" Nami started, but Zoro already stood in his santoryu stance, and attacked the rampaging pirates.  
Sanji kicked off the pirates one by one with ease, while Franky shot them down with his mechanical arm. Chopper turned into his beast form and smashed all the pirates.  
Usopp took out his giant slingshot, and shot randomly in all directions, even hitting Luffy in the head once. Robin, well, I don't want to get started on that.  
Within minutes, all the pirates were defeated.  
Sanji and Zoro were arguing over who defeated most of the pirates.  
"I got more...!" yelled Sanji, trying to aim a kick at Zoro.  
"No, I did!" Zoro yelled back, dodging all the kicks, and slicing his katana at Sanji, who also dodged all of them.  
Usopp, with his knees shaking, "Captain Usopp-sama scored the most!!!"  
Eyes shining, Chopper squealed, "Captain Usopp-sama is the best!!!"  
Franky looked all over the ship for damage, and breathed a sigh of relief that there wasn't any. He scratched his shoulder. "Oi, is there something on my shoulder?"  
Robin headed over. "No, none that I can see..."  
Franky shrugged. "Alright...I guess." (A/N: Take note of this!)  
Nami turned around. "Oi...where'd all the pirates go..?"  
Luffy looked in the distance. "OHMYGOD!!! THEY ESCAPED!!!"  
"I can see that well, thank you!" yelled Zoro and Sanji at the same time.  
"STOP PARROTING ME!!!!" they yelled, glaring at each other face to face.  
Robin sighed. "Things never change...We should get some rest."  
"Yeah, I agree..." yawned Nami. She checked her log pose, just in case. We're right on track to Little Garden...  
Zoro stared at the small fleet of ships that were trying to escape. A marine flag...and...- His eyes widened.  
Robin had the same look on her face.  
"Baroque Works."

A/N: haha, evil author I am! Wait, but it kinda seemed obvious...yeah, but don't count on it! The note I told you ppl to remember, THE TIME WILL COME...! -laughes hysterically- I really have a twisted plot for this though. Oh, the twisted ideas in my head...

Zoro: shitty author.

Sa-chan: That's not nice.

Zoro: since when was I nice?

Sa-chan: Nya, never...but I'm gunna make you nice to Nami, aka, Your one true love!!!

Zoro: -gags-

Nami: Do I get paid?

Sa-chan: Of course!!! -hands Nami a big bag of money-

Nami: -eyes turn into beli symbols- Ok, Zoro! Kiss me!

Zoro: -runs away-

Sa-chan: What's with him?

Nami: -shrugs- Maybe cuz you're not paying him...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, next chapt. is UP!!!! plz no flames!!! Warning, a bit of twisted Zoro in a part, just tellin ya...  
0909090909090909

"Baroque Works."  
Those two words echoed around the ship, leaving everyone silent.  
Clearing his throat, Franky spoke up. "Who, or what is this Baroque Works?" geez...I hate not knowing anything...  
"...It's...it's a kinda bounty hunter organization..." said Robin, a bit disturbed.  
Luffy coughed.  
Sanji glanced at Luffy. Yeah...the leader of that was...  
Luffy jumped onto the headfigure of the Thousand Sunny and yelled on the top of his lungs. "CROCIDILE!!! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!!"  
Nami, Robin, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy put their hand in a circle. Franky looked a bit hesitant.  
"You won't regret it, Franky." said Luffy.  
Franky smirked. "Alright, captain."  
"TO ARABASTA, TO VIVI!!!" they yelled together.  
09090909090909090  
Later that night...  
Nami leaned against the ship's ledge, enjoying the evening breeze. She ran her fingers through her raidiant orange hair. The moonlight shone brightly through the clouds.  
"I thought you were tired." said a gruff voice from behind.  
Nami turned around, dreading at who it was. Zoro. Geez. Life was really against her...or was it the oppisite?  
"What do you want?" asked Nami, nettled.  
"Doing what you were doing." answered Zoro simply.  
Nami scowled. "You're so annoying...!" she clenched her fist.  
"Ora ora." Zoro grabbed Nami's wrists gently. "a girl like you shouldn't be so violent."  
Nami's cheeks flushed pink at his touch. "Oi! Get off!"  
she frowned. "You drunk?"  
"Why would you think that?" slurred Zoro.  
Nami sighed. "It's obvious, idiot."  
"Hnh." was Zoro's simple reply.  
Thinking it over, Nami asked, "Zoro, do you have anyone you like?" he won't remember...  
A pause. "I do..."  
Nami looked unconsiously at her hand, which was still held in Zoro's firm grasp.  
Noticing this, he let go of her quickly.  
Soft footsteps echoed on the deck.  
Zoro's eyes darkened more, if possible. He groaned and started to walk away hastily.  
"Nami-san, why're you up so late?" asked Sanji, staring after Zoro a little bit.  
Nami answered calmly, "Umm, I wanted some fresh air."  
Sanji stared at Zoro, "Was that shitty marimo molesting you?"  
Nami's face turned beet red. "N-no..! Why would you think that?"  
"sigh Yeah...he's too stupid to do that anyway..." said Sanji. "I bet that he barely ever talked to another girl in his life..."  
Relization hit Nami. Is that why he always runs away from that Tashigi girl...? Envy churned in her stomach. So..this is the true meaning of jealousy...  
"Nami-san, are you alright?" asked Sanji, worried.  
Nami smiled weakly, "No, I'm perfectly fine..." she rubbed her head. "I just need some sleep..."  
Sanji layed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Nami-san...if there's something you want to talk about..." he smiled. "you can tell me."  
"...thank you Sanji-kun." was all Nami could say. She, honestly, was lost for words. Sanji really does care...  
"Ah, look who's up so late..." said a serene voice.  
Sanji turned around, and his eyes turned into hearts. "ROBIN-CHWAN!"  
Nami punched Sanji in the head. "Sanji-kun...you'll wake up everyone in the ship..." she stalked away, feeling a bit annoyed and ignored. God...will my true desires be answered...? There was no answer, except for the moon shining brightly through the evening sky.  
09090909090909090909  
The bright morning breeze traveled around the deck, stirring the leaves of Nami's tangerine grove. An approaching island, otherwise known as "Little Garden" was in sight.  
Luffy was first to notice, and had no trouble telling anyone.  
"OI!!! THERE'S A ISLAND!!!!" he yelled.  
"We KNOW , we KNOW!!!" Zoro hissed.  
"THERE'S A ISLAND!!!" Luffy yelled, just for fun this time.  
Zoro could imagine himself cutting Luffy into peices, but he restrained himself. "Let's hurry up and get on the damn island..."  
"Wow, someone needs some asprin!!!" squeaked Chopper, holding up a small bottle.  
"Chopper. Do I need to silence you permanately?" asked Zoro through clenching teeth.  
"AH!" Chopper hid behind Usopp. "But Captain Usopp-sama will protect me, right?"  
Usopp shrunk under Zoro's glare, and Sanji sniggered. "oh, Captain Usopp-sama, save me from this stupid marimo!" Sanji said sarcastically.  
Luckily, Usopp was saved by Luffy's shouts. "LET'S GO TO THE ISLAND, LET'S GOOO!!!!"  
"Hold your excitement a little, would you???" Nami yelled, rubbing her temples, while Robin looked completely undisturbed by Luffy's shouts. "We've been here already!!!"  
Luffy whined, "But it's been like..." he paused. Math was not his strong point. "27 years!"  
"It's 5 years, Luffy, 5 years." sighed Zoro.  
"Ok, so it's been 5 years, THAT'S STILL A LOT!" Luffy cried.  
It seemed to take forever to reach the island, at least in Zoro's opinion.  
09090909090909090  
On the island...  
Zoro glanced around at the surroundings. "Hnh...never thought that I'd be here again..."  
"This really brings back memories, doesn't it?" said Nami, grinning broadly.  
"Maybe we should set up camp here...?" suggested Sanji.  
"Wait, do you still have the enternal pose to Arabasta?" asked Usopp.  
Nami thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I do! Its on the ship...but we still need supplies, so we need to stay here for a couple days." she snapped her fingers.  
Chopper and Robin glanced around curiously, for they had never been here before.  
"Hey...where's Franky?" asked Luffy, looking for their trusted cyborg friend.  
Sanji frowned, "Hmm...I was up at 6 am today...and I never saw him..."  
"He should've been able to hear Luffy's racuous shouting though..." said Zoro irritatedly.  
"Maybe he needed cola?" suggested Usopp. "so his senses were completely shut down?"  
"Smart." the whole crew said sarcastically.  
But, unbeknownst to them, Usopp's theory was close to the truth.  
09090909090909090  
Unknown pov:  
"BbZzzz..It seems like we found the location of the Mugiwara..." a voice cracked on the transmitter.  
"I see..." a tall and broad shouldered man said. "they know that we have the princess...?"  
"..Ah, hai, sir." the voice came on the radio again. "They're on a island called Little Garden."  
The man poured himself a glass of wine, and sat into a chair. "Then I want you to go there, this time, no mistakes. Remember to carry out that specific step..."  
"There won't be any dissapointments..." the man paused. "Mr.0."  
09090909090909090  
"Hey, there's some fresh water here..." Chopper pointed out.  
Nami smiled. "Ah, thanks Chopper." she looked on the tops of trees. "I wonder if there's any friut..."  
"I found tons of bannanas for you, Nami-swan!" yelled Sanji, carrying two large barrels.  
Nami sweatdropped. "Uh...yeah...thanks...for the bannanas..."  
Sanji burst into a weird love chant/dance. "Ah, Nami-swan is sooo beautiful!"  
"Uhm...Sanji-kun...if you could..." Nami started.  
Robin looked at Nami, amused. Poor Navigator-san...maybe I should help? But her senses told her to watch Nami suffer.  
The commotion seemed to go around . Zoro came back with chipmunk cheeked Luffy. Everyone stared.  
"What?" asked Zoro. "I didn't have any barrels, so I used Luffy's rubber mouth."  
"I'm not eating that..." said Nami, disgusted.  
Zoro dumped out the fruit from Luffy's mouth, all the fruit splattered on the ground,covered in Luffy spit. (EW!!!)  
Before anyone could speak, a shrill shriek was heard.  
"Wait..." Robin looked around. "That sounds like Long-nose san...!" her eyes filled with alarm.  
Sanji listened for the direction of the sound. "This way, I think."  
"Ok, lets follow the sound then!" said Nami, trying to remain calm.  
090909090909090909090  
They arrived at a clearing, and a trail of blood was smudged on the hard soil.  
"Oi, Usopp!!!" Luffy yelled. "USOPP!!!! ANSWER ME!" he called out again, sounding more desprate.  
Suddenly, a figure appeared out of the shadows. Even in this sunny day, there wasn't much light. "So you have come, the infamous Mugiwara..."  
Robin's eyes widened. "Mr. 3...?!"  
The man, with the unusual hairstyle shaped like a 3, glared at Robin mockingly. "Oh, why isn't it Ms.All-sunday? I heard that you betrayed Mr.0..." he growled. "You deserve to be dead."  
Sanji shouted angrily. "Oi, no one talks like that to Robin-chwan!!!"  
Luffy and Zoro remained silent.  
"Where's our friend, Usopp?" demmanded Nami, "And also, where is Vivi?!"  
Mr.3 smirked. "Why, she's right here." he pointed at a figure, tied to a tree.  
Everyone's eyes widened in horror.  
There she was, tied up, bleeding, with a knife in her chest.  
"VIVI!!!"  
0909090909090909090  
**A'N:** haha, chapter ends here!!! Gomen nasai...the next update probably wont come out too soon...--  
**VIvi: **I have to die???  
**Author**: Umm...just read your lines! -runs-  
**Vivi:** but it's painful to die!!! -drabbles on-


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: whoa...since when did i update this?! anyway, I'm trying to update more, but im not exactly into One Piece anymore:sadsadsad: (  
anyway, just enjoy! I might've gotten a few details wrong, tho!  
"VIVI!!!" Luffy's grief-striken voice echoed around the clearing. Fat tears slid down his face, dripping onto the ground. The Mugiwara crew stared at Vivi's blood-soaked body in shock, disbelief, and pain. Mr.3 chuckled slightly, "This is what would happen to you..." he pointed at Luffy, "if you try to intefere with Crocidile-sama's plans." Luffy looked up at Mr.3 with a slightly hysterical look in his eyes, "You..you bastard...! You killed Vivi"  
"Thank you for listing the obvious," said Mr.3 wryly. Without warning, Zoro unsheathed his swords, and swung them at Mr.3, grief and fury powering him.  
Mr.3 got nearly pounded by that move, so he quickly transformed into his wax armour. "This time..." he growled, "You will not defeat me"  
Sanji kicked the hardened wax, and a crack formed on Mr.3's armour. He let out a gasp of shock, and jumped backwards.  
Robin held up her hands, "Dos fluer...grab." hands emerged from the ground, and they grabbed Mr.3 by his legs.  
This took him by surprise, and he tripped and fell. Everyone sprung into action, Chopper, Zoro, Luffy, Robin, Nami, and Sanji.  
Mr.3 hastily blocked each of their attacks, and he seemed to be tired out after a few minutes. Damn..where is that cyborg when I need him!  
Suddenly, a rather large missle launched from the trees, almost hitting the Mugiwara crew. Mr.3 growled, "Watch where you're hitting that damn thing!" he yelled towards the trees.  
A dark figure in the shadows appeared, and much everyone's surprise, was Franky.  



End file.
